The Wanderer
by crimson clouded butterfly
Summary: AU. Hinata,living alone by herself in a peaceful town, takes pity on a wanderer and lets him in. She will be happy to stay by his side forever-if only he speaks the same language and shares the same custom! Read as SasuHina prove that nothing hinders LOVE
1. Prologue

**Author's notes: The setting of this story is taken from **_**Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town (GBA)**_** and characters are borrowed from **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_**. I do not own any of these things, only the story (where Gaara is not blood-related to Temari and Kankurou) ^^**

**Also, this chapter will be a prologue. It is quite confusing because it will inform you of the characters. You can skip it and continue to the next chapter, but I advise you to read it, especially those who do not know the game. Hinata will be Mary.**

---------------

Prologue

Hinata placed the last dishes on the sink as she started to hum another song. Squirting liquid soap on the plates and pots, she stroked them with her soft, delicate hands till bubbles filled the ceramic basin that she always uses for washing dishes.

She, although only seventeen, lives alone in a cottage located at the corner of the Konoha town. The cottage had been the Hyuuga's ever since her great-grandfather was born. It was made partly of wood and stone, with a small living room, two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a dining room, and a tiny but cute garden tended by Hinata every other morning.

It is every Hyuuga's dream to run a shop or anything useful for the townspeople. Her cousin, the only relative she has and vice versa, Hyuuga Neji, had been chosen to be doctor of their village. Hinata, on the other hand, received the responsibility of running the library upon her mother's and sister's death.

The library sits peacefully beside her house. It was a second-story building made of rocks and cement. On its right sits Sakura's house, much to her joy, for the two were close to each other and had been best friends since kids. Beside Sakura's house was the Hokage's, the mayor of their town, and then the supermarket, managed by Ino Yamanaka and her family. After that comes the clinic, where Neji and his nurse Tenten work. Last on their street is the church. A certain Hatake Kakashi provides as a priest for the whole community.

On the next street is the winery, run by Asuma and his wife Kurenai. An Inn is also present, managed by Rock Lee and Chouji. A poultry farm by siblings Temari and Kankurou, with a blacksmith shop in front of it, ran by a man named Gaara, and a farm with cows and sheep by Shino. Kiba, with his dog Akamaru, takes care of the crops and things to be sold by Naruto, another farmer. With him at his beach cottage was Nara Shikamaru, a travelling salesman. Sai also comes along every summer to open his summer shop. A mysterious and lone woodcutter also lives in the woods, and is rarely seen by people. He was carrying the name Jiraiya.

All of those people consists the island, and Konoha is not Konoha without them. Beyond the only village in the island are thousands and thousands of trees, and beyond those are mountains and perilous seas.

Hinata had never been to the sea. It had always been her dream, ever since she was small, to travel far beyond home. But it can never happen. For years she tried to take a journey, and even dared escape her mother, but conviction always won her pure heart and never had the courage to put a foot out of the hamlet's borders.

Sighing the matter over, she defeatedly contented herself with books written from faraway lands by faraway people. Tales of history and people she never met, tales of fairies ending happily-ever after, tales with horror and murderous intent, anything. She reads and loves anything.

Hinata let the water drip from the plates and pans before wiping them dry. When she was done she happily went to the dining room to look at the various meals she had prepared, arrayed in the table in front of her. With her fingers she counted the servings her dishes could make.

"For Sakura, Ino, Neji-nii, Tenten, Naruto…" she went to the fridge, opened it, and to her delight found a chocolate cake sitting sweetly. "And there's a cake here. That would be enough for everybody, I suppose."

With that she looked at her wall clock. It read 11:46 pm. Smiling like crazy to herself, she went upstairs to her bedroom and changed her clothes. She then again went downstairs towards outside. She began her journey to the cliff.

The fireworks began exactly at 12 am. As the others celebrated New Year in their homes, She, Hyuuga Hinata, alone with herself, watching the colorful display of fireworks, wished for something new and exciting that year.

--------------

**AN: questions, comments, suggestions and violent reactions are gladly accepted. ^^ This chapter is short, but the next ones will be longer I promise. xD**


	2. A stranger

"Thank you very much, Hinata! Happy New Year!" Kiba said as I stepped out of his doorway.

"Y-you're welcome, Kiba. Happy New Year!" I replied, when Akamaru suddenly barked. "Okay, okay, you too akamaru. Happy New Year!" I added and the canine gave me a satisfied bark. I waved goodbye as I proceeded to walk out of the beach and into the town square. Wrapping my jacket closer to me, I gingerly peeped at the wicker basket I was carrying.

It was empty.

I smiled. _Whew! I'm finally finished giving everyone their New Year presents. Time to head home for some warm cocoa; it's freezing out here. _With that I happily set myself on a journey back home. That next corner I ran into Sakura, clad in thick dress. We greeted each other the occasion that day, and she praised me for my gift.

"I had a quick bite of your Roasted Rice Cake and Tempura noodles, Hinata. They were both delicious! You should teach me those recipes some time. They were both great!"

As I responded 'thank you', white, cold drops of thin ice descended from the heavenly sky.

"Oooh… snowing again! This morning really is freezing." Sakura remarked and gave me her dramatic shiver.

"It s-sure is, Sakura." I agreed, watching the falling snow.

"Well well, I better be going. You should, too, lest you want to catch cold. I'll see around, Hinata! Teach me your remarkable yummies, okay? Bye!" with another quick 'thank you' from me, Sakura sped away, afraid of the wind's cold bite.

---------------

It was already dark outside. I sat on my couch, warming myself with my fireplace and hot milk. The weather was surprisingly bitter. Never in my life had I experienced a cold January 1. It somehow added to my loneliness. With my mother and sister Hanabi gone (My Father had long been dead), and Neji spending holidays alone or with Tenten, I solitarily spend New Year in this cottage.

I cheered myself up, hugging the blanket over me tighter.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

Or so I thought. I stopped my thoughts, listening if it was real or not. When the knock came again I hastily scrambled up from my chair. _Who would be out on a weather like this? Why, it should be hard to walk with the thickness of the snow!_ I expected the caller to be Sakura or Kurenai, but it obviously wasn't, so when I opened my wooden door I gasped in surprise.

His dress was quite torn and dirty, marred by mud and scratches from branches with thorns and whatnot. His hands full of calluses, pale and cold just as the rest of his body. His face, handsome, absolutely, but drained of blood and neglected. Wind was whipping through his hair out of place. On his shoulders was a bag, holding on ever so tightly with all its might. Yes, he was a sight to be seen.

My first impression of him was a beggar, and had a second of debate with myself if I will let him in or not. I was Ney Year, he looked ghastly pale, and winter doesn't care. Why not? He wouldn't dare hurt me or steal something from the house. With this weather, he would be dead with cold before even reaching somewhere safe to hide my valuables. And there wasn't anything worth stealing in my house.

Accidentally I met his eyes. Onyx black, I felt lost and melting when I look at them. Cold, famished, yet strong. Without a word I motioned for him to come inside. He did, but not without taking his sandals off. He. Took. Them. Out. And when he did he went in, looking at me, waiting for me to close the door, while his sandals were foolishly neglected outside.

"What are you doing?" I shouted, for the wind was raging with anger. And before he could stop me, or I stop myself, I stooped down to collect his old, dirty shoes. With them in my hand, I shut the door.

"Mister… umm…" I awkwardly said and gave him his sandals. He had that cute 'why did you get them' look on his face and I didn't know if I will be pissed off or just laugh out loud. He obediently took them and wore them on, and sat down the sofa when I motioned him to. I went to the kitchen (without my eyes leaving him) to get him some warm milk. I stood beside him as ge gulped it down eagerly, his color already retuning back.

"Do y-you have anyone with you, mister…?" I trailed off and waited for him to continue with his name. Surprisingly he didn't. he just sat there without any notion of answering me back, a mixture of disappointment and surprise on his face.

"E-excuse me…?" I asked again after an awkward silence.

"_Ali da ca antindian."_

My mouth dropped open. If something was wrong with his mouth or with my ears I don't know. All I knew is that I didn't understand what he said.

"I'm sorry; I don't understand what you said."

"_Ali da ca antindian."_

NOW I dropped myself on the chair beside him. This time, I'm sure there wasn't anything wrong with my ears. _Maybe he speaks a different language. But why would he be here in Konoha? And In this weather, too! Is he visiting someone in the village? _I tried once again. This time, with a different question.

"So… you don't understand me?"

He only shrugged. _Seems not. Let's see…_ If I was to be with him tonight at least I know his name. I pointed to myself, like a little girl, and uttered my name. Thank goodnesss he repeated! I nodded, and said it again, all the while emphasizing the index finger pointed to me. He nodded too, like a small boy, pointed to himself, and said 'Sasuke.'

So, Sasuke was his name. Next, to know where he came from. I took a piece of paper from the bookshelf I had and an ink and quill and drew a map of Suna. Sasuke looked at it then back at me. Looked at the picture again, then at me again. I couldn't help but give a small laugh; he was an adorable creature. I then drew a house inside the country, and with this he must have got my point, since he quickly shook his head and took the quill from me. After dropping it on the ink, he drew a small, vague island. I cocked my head to one side; now I was the one not getting the point. As to make it clear, he announced, "Takegakure".

"Takegakure?" I repeated. I never heard of this country before, and it was curiosity that drove me to get an atlas. I had a hard time looking for the country. Twelve minutes and 24 seconds to be exact. Sasuke had already grew bored when I finished looking for his home. I thought I could get close with this traveler by getting close with his country. Only to find it on the other side of the world.

"You c-came from… here?!" I asked in astonishment as I looked at the small dot, I meant his country, on the atlas, an exact replica lying on my piece of paper. I stared at him in awe. This man surely is not ordinary. Fine, handsome, manly appearance… although he did look like about my age… his tossled hair, his roguish, mystical look – it was a feeling I've never felt before: Love at first sight.

_He might've seen the whole world!_ I thought in wild frenzy and excitement. I have never met someone from the outside, save of course Sai, but he only comes in summer. And he's not considered new anymore.

Seeing probably the sparkle in my eyes, the mysterious lad took the bulgy bag he was bringing with him. He laid the contents in a row; each one of them standing marvelous in its own rightful place. There were several things Sasuke took: a seashell necklace, a mask plated with stones and gold, a small, oriented jar, a beautiful brooch, and an old, fragile book, with its pages turned to yellow and cover torn and faded.

"_Ikwa cu la deni caring aliwa-liwang lugar." _He started, as if Hinata could understand him, "_Buri cu la sanang I-biye queca uling sinopan mu cu oneng pota ali mu la buri. Keng tutuki na mu siguru, pota atin cung a biye quecang masanting."_

With papers and quills we communicated over hot milk and left-over Wild grape juice and Jam buns; pictures defining thousand words. We talked for so many hours, until I realized it was too late and too snowy to bring him to Lee and Chouji's Inn. I decided to keep him in the house for a night, just this night, and perhaps I could learn more stories from him. His travels, adventures, and mishaps fascinate me to the core. Here is someone who had actually seen everything, not just mountains and trees and farms and book and friendly people. He was a wanderer, searching for something.

That night, I went back to my childhood dreams – to travel the whole world. That night, I dreamt of my new-found hope.

"Sasuke…"

--------------

**Akatsuki Sprite of the Chapter: Deidara! Deidara says, "Art is a budum!"**


	3. First time

The morning was bleak and dreary, the sun hiding behind the clouds. It was cold and freezing, with snow still falling, ice in streets heaped in mounds. Yet when all is iced and dead cold, inside my quarter it's warm and snugly.

"Good morning!" I greeted as Sasuke wobbled down the stairs from the bathroom. We had stayed so late last night, talking of various things. Usually I am reluctant with talking to strangers, but he is an exemption. Only after a handful of minutes talking to him made him like a family. Or am I just missing my mother and sister that much?

I gave Sasuke my mother's room. Or rather, that was the plan. I realized… no, I knew, somehow… I cannot give that room to anyone else. It was too dear for me to have it occupied by myself, what more to somebody I know not well? Instead I gave him the living room sofa. I know it was rude of me, but I guess the love for my mother makes me selfish. My room? Never.

"Maya a abac queca," he groggily said. With eggs, turnip, rice, and bread I presented him a map of the town I drew. It wasn't very accurate, but still better than none. I tried searching for at least a dictionary of his language, but to no avail.

He looked at it and declared in his foreign, adorable accent, "Konoha."

I nodded, and pointed at the crude drawing of what was supposed to be my house. "This is where we are. My house."

"House…" he repeated like a child, me nodding all the while, "Balé"

"Balé?" I asked. This time it was his turn to nod.

"Balé. House."

"Nice." I said with a smile. I really don't know why I feel happy today. Pursuing the matter no longer I let both of us to breakfast. I was just about to give him his utensils when I saw him tackling the scrambled egg and rice with his right hand. Did he even wash his hand? Maybe. He came from the bathroom after all. Wait, he came from the bathroom!

For a while he continued savoring the simple food before him. And then, after a moment, his eyes darted suddenly upon me, one eyebrow raised, and a peculiar look shadowing his face. I don't know if he saw the previous look on my face (as it had inevitably changed the moment I saw _his_ look), noticed I wasn't moving for a long time, or smelled the burnt food resting on the pan, because he suddenly said, "Atin ca bang luluto? Masisilab ya ata eh"

Of course I didn't understand what he meant but I sure did notice smoke coming into my eyes. And that horrible, burnt smell! I quickly dragged myself into the kitchen, followed by Sasuke, to stop the incoming flames. When the smoke had cleared out we went back to the living room to take a breath. I could still smell smoke clinging to my hair so I decided to take a bath.

Upon entering the shower, warm, heated water greeted my face and hair. As I poured lavender smelling shampoo, I could not help but glance at my memory about my visitor's peculiar strokes. And his face when he noticed the smoke – priceless!

I remembered that I was supposed to take him to Chouji and Shikamaru's* Inn. If they still have a vacant room then maybe Sasuke can stay there for the mean time. There is No Way that he'll stay here with me. That would be too scandalous.

Feeling refreshed and alive again, I trudged downstairs to the living room. Sasuke was standing beside his bag, his clothes changed and hair wet (He must've used the common bathroom) a paper in hand.

"What's that?" I asked and looked over his shoulder. He was taller for me, so I had to inch to his side to see a crude drawing of a pink stone on the parchment he was holding. It reminded me of Sakura's necklace.

"Ooh… I b-bet's that's beautiful in r-real life. Are you… s-somehow… looking for it?" I knew he did not understand me, and perhaps never will, because he took a similar paper but with different drawing. It was a map of the continent we belong, with a small **X **etched on a dot. After a few moments I realized the speck of blot was our island.

It was seemingly like a treasure map, so, yeah. I figured he was looking for that pink stone. I wanted to ask him why he was looking for it, despite the fact that he cannot understand, but he was already turning the knob of the door to go out.

"Wait!" I squeaked in haste and ran up to him, "if you're looking for a stone, you'd better talk to Gaara, the blacksmith." With that I motioned him to follow me.

"Oh, wait. We forgot our jackets and scarves. Silly us." I laughed and went into my house again. Grabbing jacket and earmuffs and scarves for each of us, I made my way out. Sasuke was staring at the little garden in front of my house.

"Here you g-go…" I said, my hand extending out to give him his warmers. He smiled at me and took them.

"Balacu sa pambabyi ya ing cunan mung malan qacu."

"Ehh…?"

He laughed his adorable laughter and patted me on my head. I did not know if he was joking or what. He clearly did not explained to me what he was trying to say, as he started down the street, never minding what he just said.

On our way we ran into Kurenai. She, with her husband, cares for the winery. Because I'm not very fond of wine, I seldom walk into her shop. Sometimes a few grape juices here and there, but that was all.

"Good Morning, Hin—oh!" She stared at my new found friend. She looked at him the way I did the first time my eyes fell on him. For a moment there I'm sure Kurenai thought I'm charity.

"Uhm, he is…" I awkwardly began.

"Sasuke." The man beside me finished, tracing my thoughts.

"He's m-my friend. He's going to stay a-at the inn, but I'm t-taking him to the blacksmith first." I added.

"Oh, really? You have a cute friend here, Hinata. The Hokage would be delighted to have him around, I'm sure. Well, hello there. I'm Kurenai, and I ran the winery along with my husband, Asuma. I'm pleased to meet you" Kurenai extended her hand for a handshake, but of course, received no hand in return. Embarrassed, she withdrew it and said, "Well I better get going. You shouldn't stay outdoors, you two." And with that she hurried away.

"Sasuke," in an angry tone I said to him, "Why didn't you return the Kurenai's handshake? It was really rude of you not to do so! If you want me to help you around here at least be nice my friends!" (Whoa, no stutter! I should be angry more often. Don't you think so?)

He raised an eyebrow, not understanding.

In desperate attempt from saving him from angry townspeople, I grabbed his hand and shook it. He was at first surprised, but learnt the greeting. It was the first time we held hands.

---------------

*supposed to be Chouji and Rock lee, but I changed my mind. Shikamaru and Rock lee switch places.

****** I'm not sure if I should put this in the crossover section... . what do you think?

**Akatsuki Sprite of the chapter: itachi!**

**Itachi: Why are you weak? It's because you lack budum.**


	4. Spring update

**Thank you for the reviews. I suddenly felt loved. xD**

---------------

"Good morning. What do you need?" stone-cold voice ringed through my ears as I led the way in. It smelt of metal and burned charcoal, and the place is messy as ever. The crimson haired blacksmith was behind his counter, waiting for my reply, surprised and curious at the same time.

"G-good morning to you too, G-gaara." I greeted with a smile, "My f-friend here is l-looking for a particular jewel a-and I'm wondering if y-you could help out…" I explained as I took the piece of paper from Sasuke's hand. Gaara took the paper but did not seem interested. He was still looking at Sasuke.

"O-oh… by the way... um... this is my friend, Sasuke." I said. Gaara stuck out his hand and thankfully Sasuke caught it. After they shook hands Sasuke looked at me. I gave him a puzzled look. He answered with an impatient one.

"Uh… Gaara." I gave the blacksmith's name.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"No, nothing. I m-mean, I was telling your name…"

"Oh."

"Gaara." Sasuke repeated like a toddler. I nodded and looked behind the counter. There were broken sickles and hoes. I wonder why Gaara was behind the counter instead of _repairing_ them a while ago.

"Ah. This stone. It's called teleport stone."

"A teleport stone?" I inquired, looking at the drawing. The picture was drawn in charcoal. "H-how do you know it's… a teleport stone?"

Gaara gave a small laugh. He seems to be laughing much around me. I've never seen him laugh with other people before. I wonder what's funny with my question? I mean, was it dumb? How could he know that the stone is a teleport stone it's not even colored??

"Teleport stone's edge is slightly sharper than the other stones or diamonds. If this drawing is as accurate as it seems, then I assure you I am not mistaken."

"Oh… then… where can he find it?"

Gaara sighed. He looked from me to Sasuke, then back to me again. He shook his head softly, and at last responded, "They say it could be found in this very village. I've never seen anybody try finding it though."

"Really? It's here?" I asked, my spirits suddenly lifting up.

"Maybe so. I mean, that's why he's here, right?"

. He's Right.

"Uh… y-yeah. So… u-uh…" I stammered, suddenly feeling like a fool. The heat on the furnace calms me more than I could ever know. If this ever happened in summer, I could've fainted already. Sasuke was only looking at the farming tools on the back of the room. He knows I'm going to have to explain everything to him later on, so he waits patiently.

"It's on the mines. On the 255th level. By smashing stones, I think. I'm not sure though. Also, it's really pretty hard since no one has ever gone down to the 255th level. A few did, but they said it didn't show up. And this stone is regarded as a myth. People do not believe in it, although some did try."

"Oh." I said, head hung low. I looked at Sasuke (Who was now looking at Gaara) and thought. _Can he make it?_

"Thank you for your time," I finally bid and started taking Sasuke's piece of clue, "Sorry for the bother. Take care!"

I started walking out, Sasuke trailing behind, and Gaara's furnace burning ever so passionately.

---------------

It was still chilly outside. It was not as cold as earlier, yes, but still chilly. I tightened the wrap around me and blew air from my mouth. I always loved the fog it makes. When I was small I always imagined myself as a winter nymph, blowing fog to the flowers that my mother used to tend. I imagine them come to life, spring into spring, when I do that. But that was before Mother and Hanabi died.

My mind not in concentration, I absently folded Sasuke's drawing and into my pocket. It doesn't want to fit in, so I took it out again, when another piece of paper fell on the snow-filled floor. I took up the long, narrow sheet, and saw the list of items I need to buy.

"Oh, thank goodness this fell from my pocket," I found myself mumbling as I regained my normal self. I handed Sasuke's drawing to him, and continued to mumble, "I forgot today's shopping day."

I let Sasuke trail behind me.

---------------

We ran into several inhabitants of this little town, and all of them met Sasuke. Contrary to Kurenai's angry glare, these people we met actually liked him. And although silent throughout the meetings, with repetitions of each caller's name an exemption, I could say he won their hearts.

I would never, ever forget Sasuke's face when we ran into Kankurou, the chicken farmer. An entertaining mix of shock, bewilderment, and amusement radiated from his face. I hope, in this lifetime of mine, I'll know what entered Kankurou's mind that made him put those purple make-up on his face. Or is that a new face moisturizer?

"So you're the Sasuke everyone's talking about!" Ino's voice never falters, "And my, you _are_ cute!"

I dragged Sasuke further into the supermarket. Ino approached him with heart-shaped eyes, and took his hands, instantly took them, and continued, "My name is Yamanaka Ino, and my dad runs the store. Here, you can have a piece of chocolate!"

"uh… bibiye me ba cacu ini?"

"W-wha—?"

Sasuke placed the chocolate in his pocket.

"Ino, you s-see… he… he d-doesn't speak the same l-language as we do…"

"He… doesn't?!"

And because of that I told her everything from the beginning.

"Oh…" she said when I was done with my story, "You know, you've got a pretty serious case out there, Hinata. I mean, you're struggling with communication and all, and even if you manage, we still don't know if he's… safe… or whatever... you know what I mean…"

"Yes, I do, Ino. But don't worry, he seems nice. I trust him with all my heart."

---------------

This winter Sasuke had helped the town in lots of ways. I didn't even know he could be this helpful, or this willing to help. He helped me in dusting the books, helped Naruto on the farm, entertained the Aburame children when Hatake Kakashi, the priest, is busy, and helped Jiraiya gather woods. He was totally remarkable. On Monday Mornings he'd accompany me to the meadow, watching bobbing moon flowers and such. At afternoon he'd help with the shopping, and at nights I would teach him English before going back to the inn. At weekdays he spent his time doing chores (and getting paid!) by townspeople, lounging at his room at the inn(beside Gaara's) and on his free time, go at the Lake Mine, but now that spring has come and the lake has melted he goes to the other one instead.

Of course he still had spoofs going on. Leaving his shoes outside before going inside houses, _still_ using his hands when eating, and taking the back of the'old' ladies' hands and touching them on his shoulder, and haggling (oftentimes he always gets items half their price from the supermarket!), and those exotic foods he cook. Weird, yes, but funny in a way. The townspeople grew to like him. Especially me.

---------------

Aaaaah… spring at last! I love it when it's spring, with its lively colors and wonderful sound. I love how gay everything is – from dawn to dusk. I love how the birds wake me from my slumber, how turnips grow generously at Naruto's farm, and my friends' birthdays. But most of all, I love Thanksgiving Day. I never knew Sasuke had talents for making things memorable.

"Hinata!" he called outside my window, early in the morning.

"Eh? Sasuke? Aren't you too early?" I shouted, my breath smelled of morning and my hair standing in all directions. I knew I had morning glory on my eyes, because is that flowers I see on his hands?

"Good Morning, Hinata!" He managed to greet me. I guess you could already see his improvement from those tutorials I give.

"Good Morning to you too, Sasuke! Come inside!" I shouted and hurried to the bathroom.

I found him still standing on the living room, waiting for my appearance. His freshly-picked flowers were still at hand, and a bar of chocolate on the other. His grin is as long and as far as the river of Nile.

"Such an early bird! Have your seat. Are those for me, Sasuke?" I smiled as he gave me the flowers and the chocolate.

"Para queca," he said.

"Thank you, Sasuke!" I beamed, sniffing the delightful blossoms on my hands.

"You're welcome."

After that we spent the morning at my house. A smile on his lips when he and I get chocolates from townspeople and a frown on his face when I receive sweets from bachelors. I'm so glad he's going along well with the people. By afternoon we decided to have a bath at the hot springs, and had a hike at Mother's Hill. Sunsets and twilights are so lovely at the cliff.

Sasuke surely had done a great job these past two months. Would he be able to keep up till the end of the year?


	5. Drowning! summer splash

**Now I feel like putting some twisted love triangles. xD**

---------------

"Hinata!" Sakura called downstairs, "Are you here? I know you're upstairs!"

"Wait a m-minute, Sakura," I replied, covered in dust and smelled of time-eaten books, "I'll be d-downstairs in a jiffy!"

"Ok then, I'll wait for you!"

I breathed in the suffocating air; summer is certainly right across the street. Beads of sweat dropped and rolled down my body as I clambered downstairs. Dust on my face, dust on my hands, dust on my knees… I could already have been renamed to Dusty. Of course the existence of dust evidently shows the absence of disturbances – a fact that had taken me into gloomy stupors, but nonetheless kept me satisfied. A library won't be a library with disorders and timely noises.

"Ah, there you are," giggled Sakura as soon as my feet showed on the first top step of the stairs, "You dirty girl! Do you even know the word 'shower'?"

"Oh Sakura! You need to be s-serious at times!" I retorted, half joking, half meaning it, "Besides. Nothing's finer t-than a morning with books, however d-dirty they may b-be."

"I know that, Hinata. I have books at home too, you know. And a morning with books always delights me – if only it is a chilled, breezy one!"

I nodded in silence. Today seems to be the official start of summer, with the yearly hot breeze marking its reign. Even the books, clinging on the wooden shelves, seemed parched. Last night I heard the cicadas buzzing in the moonlight.

I descended the last step, and proceeded behind my desk. Sakura, who was sitting on one of the always-vacant chairs, now stood and walked to me.

"Well, c-can I help you, S-sakura?" I demanded softly, my hands opening drawers in search a handkerchief.

"I just wanted to ask if you want to come to the disc competition with me. You know I love dogs."

I gave a small laugh; it seemed ridiculous of her to ask that question. Sakura and I have done this thing since we were babies. What made her think I wouldn't now? Perhaps, in her eyes, I changed? Have I been busy, inquisitive, snobbish … stuck-up? Does she not see me as Hyuuga Hinata anymore? But no, there was a grin playing on her lips, mischievous as ever, that proved me otherwise. She had in her mind a different reason why she asked me this simple yet puzzling question.

"Of course, Sakura! We've done that for years… haven't we?"

"Yes, we did. But there are always firsts… you know what I mean." She said, leaning closer.

"What d-do you mean?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, a sign of impatience and disbelief and, if the matter is looked more closely, of insult. But I knew Sakura enough for me to understand that when she rolls her eyes, she means 'Come on, Hinata, you're not as oblivious as Naruto.'

"I mean, hasn't Sasuke asked you out?"

"S-sakura!!!" I almost shrieked, in surprise, in terror, in delight. Of course, most bachelorettes like Sasuke, even Sakura, and yes, even me, but he was too kind and too socially popular for that. What I want to say is, what he does to me he does to other girls, and what he says to other girls he says to everyone. Basically he treats everybody in unison. No favoritisms, no specials, no particulars. I don't even know if he knows how to ask anybody out. And if so, how come? He is a wanderer, isn't he? Pursuing objects after another. After obtaining the teleport stone, which I hope won't be soon, did I just say that?, I'm sure he'kk be off to his next destination. Of course he does extra things to me, but I know he does it out of courtesy. As I had helped him around the village and all the things I've done for him, I know he was just paying his debts. Not that he has any in the first place.

Before I could _not _keep my cheeks from burning and myself from fainting, an unclosing of the library door demanded my attention. In the doorway stood Sai, our familiar, every-summer-only visitor.

"Hey, Sai! Good to see you again!' Sakura started the greetings as Sai went in.

"Summer really is here," I added.

"How are you girls doing? Hope you still remember me!" He said with his smile.

"Of course we do! We're fine, as always. A little lost chicken there and a crying kid over here, but this town's never better." Sakura answered.

"Really? Haha. Seems like this town will never have any differences after all."

And with his remark Sakura and I exchanged glances.

"Actually, there was a tad bit correction on that part," Sakura responded, and nudged me on my side to continue.

"I… uh… w-we have a n-new resident…" I manage to blurt.

"Oh, really? What's his name? Or is it a her? I hope I could get to meet him pretty soon!"

"Oh yes, he's just probably doing some stuff around town," Sakura was quick to reply, and added, "We'll be sure to drag him along tomorrow."

"That would be nice, but won't it hurt if you actually dragged him? Hahaha, never mind my corny joke. Now, I have to go! I still need to deliver sunshine throughout the whole town!"

With a hearty laugh he swept himself away, leaving me and Sakura alone. The clock on the wall goes tick, tock, tick, tock, and the rhythmic breaths of both Sakura and mine made me a little sleepy. I was, after all, cleaning the second floor all morning. Oh no! Sai saw me in this dirty little outfit! I have to apologize tomorrow. How shameful!

---------------

"Hinata, Sakura, how are you? You look good!" Kiba greeted us. _Uh… didn't he answer his own question?_

"I'm f-fine, Kiba! And y-you?" I asked, but a bark coming from a white dog made me stoop down to pat him and add, "And Akamaru t-too!"

"Oh, nothing much. Just trying to have fun at the beach, y'know. Oh wait, ima check on you guys later, I have more people signing up. See ya!" he said, and ran back to his table. Taking the competitor's name, he whittled away into the abyss of summer sunshine.

"Well, summer sure is festive, don't you think?" A lovely voice came from behind us.

"Tenten!" I greeted as we whirled around. With her is my cousin Neji. I nodded in his way, and turned back to Tenten.

"Hope you're fine, dear," She told me, giving me and Sakura a warm hug. A few more talks with her and more various people, here and there, feeling the chilly breeze and the warm run of the sun on my skin, and I soon found myself on the edge of a port, looking at the sea. I always loved sea, ever since I was a child. Its waves are my melody, my lullaby, and its deep is my inmost mystery. I could never see myself detached from sea.

From my spot I could see Sasuke at the shore move along the crowd. He must be looking for someone (is it me?), because he keeps on turning in different directions. As I continue to gaze at him, I didn't notice an Aburame kid running towards me. Didn't notice him come closer, with his friends and siblings running after him. I didn't notice him not noticing me. But I sure did noticed being bumped overboard.

"EEEEEKK!!!" I could hear the little Aburame boy squeeked in fear as I felt cold, refreshing salt water embrace me. I momentarily let myself float along, feel the icy rush of water in and out of my clothes, feel the sea's chilled fingers caress me hands and hair… when I felt myself in need of air. I at once tried to grope for the floor – I was planning I could kick the ground to lift me up. But when my feet desperately searched for at least a speck of elevation to keep me from sinking, and found none, I knew I was in deeper trouble. The water was too deep!

I panicked, and heaved, and accidentally drank water. I knew I should not panic, I knew I should just shout for help, and stay calm, and find my way about, but the lack of oxygen and lack of assurance pushed me into hysterics.

This is the end of my story. I died; I got buried, got blessed by Hatake Kakashi, and have been forgotten by townspeople.

Now that should be what I'm saying right now, if there weren't any strong, masculine arms wrapping themselves around me and tugging me back ashore the port. I was quickly lifted out of the water, and I could feel being towed into the wooden dock. But I could not breathe… I could only hear muffled voices, and feel people trying to call me back to life. I want to, but I can't. I feel like I'm going to enter an endless slumber, as I got dizzy, and confused, and a mighty pull of unconsciousness tugging me into its realm. I knew I could hold no more. I closed my eyes, and succumb into total darkness.

---------------

**I'm sorry, I totally forgot the Akatsuki Sprite for the previous chapter! _**

**Well. For this chapter you have… Pain!**

**Pain: You and I are no different. We're both working for our own justice. The justice I have budumed out of Konoha… is the same justice you're trying to budum out of me.**


	6. Fireworks

Soft, supple blanket supplied me warmth as I continued to listen to Sakura with all that happened. It seems that I got unconscious a moment after being splashed into the cool salt water. I felt the refreshing chill of the sea, and being pulled back at the port.

"You know who took you out of the water? You'll never believe it!" Sakura said in her high-pitched voice, chorused with the late afternoon birds, as she sat beside me in a little stool Shino gave a year ago.

_Sasuke? Is it Sasuke? I hope it's Sasuke… I mean… He's the only one who'd do that, right? Sasuke…_

"It's none other than Gaara!"

…_Gaara… GAARA?!!_ Her statement made me bolt up in surprise; I was not sitting on my bed.

"A-are you... sure? It's not... it's n-not… I mean…" I stuttered. Sakura nodded in response. She had her eyes and mouth in a "Believe it!" kind of way, which kind of reminds me of Naruto, but whatever. It's still Gaara who surprises me here.

"Yeah, and it of course did not surprise me at first, since with all the shock and panic I then didn't care who saves you, as long as you're saved, and all that, but you know, I was somehow thinking it was Sasuke who did it. I mean, we all know you guys are meant to be—" with her statement here she left a little crimson blush on my cheeks "—but the fiery red of Gaara's hair can't be mistaken. It was all aglow under the bright sun, and wet from saving you."

The sun poured its glory in my room, brightening everything up, even if it's already dinner time. I continued to breathe in and breathe out, and I knew, I was still drowning, I was still drenched in cold water, I was still heaving for air … and it's all because of what Sakura is saying. Not that I'm telling it's her fault. She is only here to make sure I'm okay, after all.

"Well, so then. After thinking it was Sasuke pulling you into the port, despite of the hair, the _real_ Sasuke goes into the picture and pulls Gaara from glomping you. And, well, after that your cousin and Tenten came in sight and pushed everyone a distance away, so you were rescued. But, Hinata, the look on Sasuke's face!"

"T-the look…?" I tightened my grip on the blanket, and my heart was pounding harder than ever. I think Neji-nii forgot to warn Sakura with suspense-themed stories. And add romance in that.

"I mean, when he pulled Gaara away from you, he was all... 'I'm going kill you if you don't back away.'!"

"R-really?"

Sakura started standing up, "Yeah. Not that Gaara was doing something to you. Oh well. You've got two guys after you, that's for sure," she walked near the door, her hand clasped around the knob, "By the way, are you hungry? I'm going to start making dinner if you want. And want me to stay overnight?"

"Oh, no, no…" I replied quite unconsciously, still absorbing the phrase 'two guys after you'.

"Are you sure? You don't look okay. What are you gaping at? Hinata??" and managed to wave her hand in front of my face, which tugged me back to reality.

"Oh, s-sorry… I was… um… spacing out…."

"Yeah. I guess you still need rest. I'm just gonna make you a light meal, and I'm going back home so you can rest in peace."

I gave her a look.

"Uh… I didn't mean that." She said, while skipping out, laughing at her own accidental joke. I went back to lying down under my covers.

---------------

Summer passed by with a few occasions. Chicken and Cow festivals passed with Naruto as winner to both. Nothing new with the library, and certainly nothing new with the villagers. I wiped the smeared ink with the small rag I had beside me. I had yet again spilt ink – my writing is beginning to become horrible! Oh, why, why had I become a writer?

_As autumn leaves descended down, fluttered fearlessly across the town–_

I'm writing a novel, not a poem! …I had to erase it. I needed a new opening for my next chapter. Ah! Here it goes again, my enemy. Writer's block, as they call it. I wonder if there is something that would cure me of it. Like a boiled herb. Or a scent of a flower. Or just a picture, a small fragment from my memory… Something I'll be inspired. Something… even someone… that would make me write what I feel. Someone that would just probably walk in and say—

"Hello, Hinata."

Yes, exactly. Someone that would say 'Hello,Hinata' and –eh? Did someone just call me?

"Hinata…? Masalese ca ba pakiramdam?"

"S-sasuke!" I immediately noticed his figure in front of me, and I stumbled a bit backwards from the surprise, but regained my composure nonetheless. He was immediately beside me, knowing if I was okay.

"I'm okay, d-don't worry." I declared and stood up properly. I gave him a smile and asked what he was doing at the library.

"F..fire..—"

"Fire?! Where???" I panicked. It's just a small town after all, and the houses are close to each other, and it won't be long before everything will be burned. I'm sure I'd be able to help with anything – pouring buckets of water or giving towels to those whose house had been burned. Oh, I hope no one's hurt! I grabbed the know of the door and quickly turned it when I felt Sasuke's hand tap my shoulder.

"W-what? Come on, Sasuke! We have to go!"

"No… no fire…"

"No Fire?" I asked, eyebrows raised, "Is t-this some kind of a t-trick…"

"No. No Fire. I take you to… fireworks."

Fireworks? Fireworks! The Firework Festival! On the 24th of summer! So that's what he wanted to tell me. I giggled, laughing at my impulsivity and his cute accent. By this time my heart was pounding loudly, and I hope he does not hear, as this is my first time in being asked for the firework festival. I thought this was done only by couples. We aren't couples yet, and… wait, did I just say _yet_? O-oh, Hinata! What is happening to you!

"Um... sure. I'd love to, Sasuke-kun."

---------------

"Aaah! So pretty!"

Sakura's voice chorused along those of the other people, full of sincere admiration for the exploding colors. I looked up to the dark sky above, and saw the wonderful creations of chemistry. Yes, the fireworks are certainly beautiful tonight. They remind me of my sister. She was named after these fireworks. I would never know why my mother had named her after fireworks, while she decided to mark me with 'sunny place'. I wish mother and Hanabi were here, too. I could imagine them admiring the colors in the horizon. I could imagine Hanabi's eyes brimming with hues. I could even imagine my mother smiling at me and Hanabi and my cousin Neji.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Sasuke whispered to me.

Yes. I guess, even without my mother and Hanabi, I still have my family. Sakura, Neji, Gaara, and the others… Especially Sasuke… although they could not replace the love my mom and sister had given me, the joy that comes from them is enough to keep me going. Like fireworks, I guess sometimes there should be the frightful, scary BANG! In the sky before you could actually see what you are yearning to see.

Without me noticing, Sasuke had already curled his hand with mine. I looked at his face, smiled, and thanked God that I have wonderful people around me.


	7. Autumn Bloom

**Ok, I know it's been years –literally -and I'm not expecting you to read all these six chapters just to continue with this seventh. I'm not looking for reviews anymore (but if it's criticism then let me at it), I'm just updating, since I don't want my stories to be left hanging, so here goes. **

I woke up to the see the curtains on my room drawn back. _Tenten's already here…? _I asked myself, yawning, blinking my eyes to adjust to the painful rays of the sun. Tonight is going to be the Music Festival, and she's going to help me practice. She's going to play the flute, while Ino sings and I play the organ. Sometimes Naruto join us to play the ocarina.

I hear some sizzling and cooking downstairs, and seeing that only Tenten has my spare key for the house, I took the sounds I'm hearing as a confirmation. I slowly sprang from bed and stretched. I then looked out the window – the clouds hung heavy on the sky, and the atmosphere is no better than winter. I sighed softly, feeling the chill creep up to my spine. The trees have already begun shedding leaves, and soon it will already be winter. But for now, I first tried to experience the presence of autumn.

"Good morning, Hinata," Tenten greeted me upon seeing me going down the stairs. She was magnificent at mixing herbs and bodigizers, but I couldn't say the same with her cooking. Today she's making some Sandwich and Mixed Juice. "I'm sorry I barged in so early, but you know me, being excited for tonight at the festival and all. Neji had finally consented to go and watch me, so tonight's pretty kind of special," she explained nonstop.

"It's o-ok Tenten, I really don't m-mind waking up to the s-smell of apples," I said as she gave me a glassful of the Mixed Juice. I gratefully took it and drank half-way. Next she gave me a plate of sandwich, sat in front of me, and we both started eating, with bits of conversation thrown here and there.

"It's funny when I threatened Neji not to come – I said I wouldn't be coming in at the clinic for a week if he didn't see me play the flute."

"So h-he said yes b-because of that?"

"Yes, quite. I think he wanted to see me all these years but music really isn't just his passion. You know your cousin, he speaks another language."

I laughed, forgetting that my mouth was still full of bread and boiled eggs. "I c-can't imagine you guys having a n-normal conversation at h-home. I'm so used to y-you speaking in m-medical jargons."

"Speaking of jargons," Tenten mused between laughs, "How is Sasuke? His English is improving. You're a better tutor than I'd thought you'd be."

At the mention of Sasuke's name I blushed, feeling a little hotness brush across my cheeks. "H-he's quite alright, t-the same as ever."

"Ah, sustaining, isn't he? It's as if he's part of us already, you know. It'll be awfully sad to see him leave us."

"…leave us?" I repeated. I have thought of the possibility, but it doesn't seem real to me.

"Of course. He's going for the Teleport Stone once again, isn't he? It'll be winter soon, and the lake will be frozen – if he succeeds at getting the stone then there won't be any more reason why he should stay."

"I… I g-guess you're right." I hope not.

"I always am."

* * *

"Be sure to drop in anything edible!" The mayor, Tsunade, barks across the houses. She was reminding everyone of the Harvest Festival, and we are to drop any ingredient that might be mixed in the giant soup to be cooked in the giant pot. Sasuke hadn't come at the Music Festival although I invited him. He seems to be skipping some nights at our tutorial. I wonder what's happened. I see him at town, but it's like he doesn't see me back. Gaara, on the other hand, is not a different situation.

"What will you bring?" His voice suddenly asks. We were at the Inn; I came to fetch Sasuke for his tutorials, and the crimson-haired blacksmith was sitting on the stool, drinking. Tsunade gave a round more of reminders and went out.

"I said, what will you bring?" he asked again as I have somehow grunted at his question.

"Uhm… t-turnip, I g-guess. Or Potato."

Gaara was somehow avoiding me these past few months ever since the incident at the port. We speak now only when I needed some tools to be repaired. He doesn't come in every afternoon to read books like he used to. I miss him. "and you, Gaara-kun?"

"Carrots." Was his curt reply. His eyes darted to the stairs, where Sasuke was bounding down, and he grunted. "See you," was all he said to me before sliding out of his chair and making his way up to his room. Sasuke came to me, looked back at Gaara, then at me again, then scoffed. _"Tara."_ he said, and I knew he meant we should go now.

* * *

"So, we're done with past participles…" I said, trailing off as I looked at my crude lesson plan, trying to find out what is next. "Ah, then let's continue with reading comprehension."

But although I continued making some reviewers and questions and more explanations to him, I had this empty feeling in my gut that echoes Tenten's words: _if he succeeds at getting the stone then there won't be any more reason why he should stay._ I can't help but look at him, wishing I could read people's thoughts. Is he really going to leave when winter comes?

"Hinata," his voice pulls me back into my living room, "I have to tell you something."

"H-huh? What is it?"

"Do you think you could ask Tenten for some Bodigizer XLs? Those energizers that they sell along with your cousin?"

"What for?" I asked, even though I know what for.

"Well… Winter's coming soon, and… the 255th level is a long way to go…"

I bit my lips. I wondered why I haven't prepared myself for something so inevitable. I started to tremble, but I braced myself against the sofa, grasping the pencils as I gasped for breath.

"_Ayus camo_?" Sasuke asked, inquiring if I was alright.

I managed to nod, and sit myself straight up again, promised that I was ok. Somehow, I don't know how, but I managed to promise him the bodigizers as well.

* * *

It was the 13th of Fall. My television had blared out that the moon is impeccably beautiful tonight. The other townspeople aren't really as keen in hiking like I am and my family, so I knew I would be seeing the moon all by myself tonight. I gently plucked a flower out of its stem along the way – I just passed by that now horrid Lake Mine – and onto the bridge that leads to the cliff. The breeze and the stars have kept me company all through the hike, but I have yet to see the moon.

"Wow…" I muttered to myself upon arriving at the peak. The moon was right in front of me: big, lucent, like a marred pearl. It was one of the prettiest things I've ever seen. Basking in its light, I perched myself upon the ground and continued to gaze at the moon.

"Excuse me," a voice came from behind a few minutes later. I spun my head around only to see Sasuke standing a few feet away from me, holding some moon dumplings. He automatically gave them to me, sitting beside me.

"What are y-you doing h-here?" I asked him, taking a bite out of the dumplings he gave.

"Just to see the moon with you," He said in his low, crisp voice. His eyes reflected the moon's glow, and his face became lighter with the moonlight. His hair was bouncing off the radiance of the moon as well, and it made me wonder how little and humanly I looked sitting beside him, for he suddenly turned into a god right there and then.

"How d-do you know that I'm h-here?"

He shrugged. "I just know."

"Oh." I continued to finish the dumplings. They were still warm.

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?"

_Hnggh-! _Stopped my thoughts as his lips softly crashed against mine. I closed my eyes immediately, trying to savor the moment, the moon, and his weight against me. It had been seconds before he released the kiss, but just a moment for him to come kissing me again.

I gave in. I gave in to his arms that slowly wrapped around my waist. To his scent that reminds me of the pine trees down on the mountains. To his tongue that surprisingly tasted of wine. To his passion that seemed to be making up for all those nights he wasn't beside me at home. To his love.

"S-Sasuke,s- slow d-down," I stuttered_, squeaked_, lightly pushing him away from him, breaking the kiss. He stopped obediently and took some distance from between us, and gave me a sheepish grin. He was irresistible under the moonlight, and I didn't want for the kiss to end, but it was too much. It was too much for someone who's going to break my heart.

"_Pasensiya na ca_," he told me, asking forgiveness. "_Eku apigilan_."

"It's o-ok if you c-couldn't stop," I answered back, feeling some blush across my face.

"I just… I just couldn't help it." He explained, still with that sheepish grin, his right hand stroking the back of his neck, "I just couldn't hold myself. I really like you, Hinata."

"I like you too, Sasuke." No stutter. He smiled at me and gave me a light kiss on the forehead. I wish we stayed like that forever. Well, we did stay up until dawn, talking, watching the sun replace the moon. But those several hours seemed like minutes to me as we hiked back to my house, where he dropped me off before walking back to the inn. He was such a gentleman to force absolutely nothing to me, but rude as a jerk for keeping me on my toes. He hadn't said a single thing about his teleport stone nor his going away. I was too much of a loser to ask. Still, as Gaara had said, everything is just a myth. …right?


	8. Harsh Winter

**I didn't expect any reviews. Haha. Take you all so much! c: I'd like to expand the story more but I guess I'll be going with my original plan from two years ago— which is, the story will end prolly at around the 10th chapter. And for those asking, Sasuke's language is a native language from where I live. It's called Kapampangan. So yes, it's really a language, and yes, we use it. Lol. Anyway, on with the story~**

I made traces of circles and hearts on the window. I giggled. I felt like a kid, exhaling some warm breath against the cold window just to create a temporary sketch pad. It's winter now; fall has passed a little too soon, but I'm not complaining – Sasuke has been more affectionate to me all throughout the season. Plus I secretly love the snow and the creepy chill winter gives. But most of all it reminds me of a certain someone, because winter marks the entrance he made a year ago. It's like… our one year anniversary. Yeah, something like that. _A little more line here, then a few curves over there…_ before I knew it, I was already making Sasuke's outline on the glass.

"You seem happy today, Hinata." Tenten remarked as I continued my childish act. "Seems like you woke up on the _fabulous_ side of the bed."

I laughed. "Oh I d-don't know, Tenten. I just feel so light today." I don't know why, but I really do. In fact I was there at the clinic because I was going to take the Bodigizers that Sasuke asked me – but I didn't feel affected by it. I really don't know why.

"Maybe because today's the winter thanksgiving day?" Tenten hinted, the corners of her mouth turning into a playful smile. Thanksgiving days here at Konoha mean giving chocolates to whomever you like. So two chocolate cakes are sitting right next to me now, each cuddled inside a box, which in turn were wrapped with some pink decorations. I never liked pink, but it was Sakura who decorated it with her ribbons and such, so I did not complain.

"Hmm, maybe. Are you giving N-neji-nii some of your chocolate cake again?" I asked her. Tenten blushed and quickly put her hand on my mouth.

"Ssshhhh— not so loud, he'll hear you!" She said, looking at the direction of Neji's room, a crude wall standing as a partition. I nodded, laughing. I don't see why Neji should not know that Tenten will give him something. She had, after all, given him cakes all through these couple of years without fail. She let go of her hand from my mouth and presented me two paper bags full of bodigizers and turbojolts. "I told Neji that Sasuke's trying to reach the 255th floor just to get the Teleport Stone, and asked if we could spare some bodigizers for him. He was oddly generous enough to send out four XLs."

I gratefully took them to me. "I wonder w-what hit Neji-nii," I said, laughing along with Tenten. These will sure be a lot of help for Sasuke's stamina. "I'll go in and thank him,"

"Go ahead."

With that I reached Neji's room and entered, knocking before so. His cold voice greeted me immediately.

"Hello, Hinata."

"Hello, Neji-nii. I've c-come to thank you for these bodigizers and turbojolts."

"My pleasure. They're expiring in a couple of weeks, anyway."

A sweat formed on my brow, leaving me in a funny state. My cousin could be hilarious sometimes.

"W-well then, I'll be going." I said, and with a bow for Neji and another thanks to Tenten, I left the clinic and onto the Inn.

* * *

Outside the pavement is almost completely gone with the thick blanket of snow above it. The metal posts stood deathly as well; Tsunade had put up posters of warning not to touch them unless you want your skin ripped off of you. I continued my journey looking at these metal posts, thinking about that one time I accidentally brushed one of them with my shoulders. Some of the townspeople heated the pole with some candles, but the harsh chill of winter wouldn't let my skin get unglued. We had to pull myself away from the pole. I won't even start on how much I cried and shivered and kicked anyone who dared mention the incident again.

"Hey, Hinata. Came to drop us some chocolates?" Chouji teased. He really could be friendly with people when it comes to chocolates. …or anything food related.

"Y-yes, Chouji. Unfortunately t-they aren't for you," I brutally replied back, continuing my way upstairs. I could hear his comical sigh and Shikamaru's yawn. I heard both Ino and Temari gave the latter a chocolate cake. But I'm sure it'll be Chouji who'll eat them.

I reached Sasuke's room amidst all these thoughts. He wasn't sharing a room with anyone else, unlike some other customers. Moments after the door opened. It was held firmly open by Sasuke, his hair buried under his towel and his mouth occupied by a toothbrush. He was shirtless and barefoot, wearing only a brown khaki short. The image of him burned into my mind, sending pink colors to my face. He just chuckled at my reaction.

"F-for you," I said, handing out the box of chocolate cake. He smiled, then took the package in his hands, ushering me to come in. I really didn't think it was a good idea, so I politely excused myself. He let me go, and I went over next door to knock at Gaara's door. It took him a while to come and fetch me; seems like he wasn't expecting anyone for thanks giving.

"F-for you," I repeated, extending my arm to him. His eyebrow raised half an inch, and unlike Sasuke's, Gaara's face was in complete confusion. He looked at me, then at the box, and then looked at me again.

"U-uhm… it's—"

"Thanksgiving, I know." He cut me short, impatience etched in his mind. Although he wasn't expecting anyone, he was clad in his everyday dress, looking a little more-than-prepared. "You're sure this is for me?"

"Of c-course… "

"Thank you." He said. He smiled and in one swift motion, he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. We both knew it was nothing. In fact, it was sort of kind of a closure to both of us. Like a goodbye; a quick kiss to symbolize our friendship and not our love. For him it was more like _I'll let you go_, and to me, it was a grateful _Thank you, Gaara_. But some _thud _on the room nearby made us knew that we were seen as more than friends: Sasuke's mouth hang open, and my chocolate cake lay shattered on the floor.

I hate these kind of situations.

"S-sasuke…?" I squeaked, looking at him. Gaara was looking at him as well, but as usual, in his I–don't—care look. "It's not what y-you think it—"

"It's not what? What I think? What do you even think I'm thinking?" he snapped at me in a tone I've never heard him use before, "_Emuku pamyalungan!_"

"It's n-nothing, please, believe me," I said, walking slowly to him, like a lamb approaching a lion.

"It was nothing, Uchiha." Gaara's voice raced behind me.

Sasuke just growled, and turned his back on me when I approached him. Why can't he just let me explain for a while? Gaara's been in my life ever since I was a child – I could spare him a kiss on my cheek, couldn't I? And Sasuke— Sasuke has done to me more than a kiss on a cheek; does he really think I'm playing with him?

"I'm s-s-sorry," I stuttered, my eyes squinting through tears now.

Sasuke just scoffed at me, still growling. He gave one last angry look, left the scene, with my chocolate cake still lying broken on the floor.

* * *

The days passed slower than a turtle. It had been several days now after the incident at the Inn. I haven't heard from Sasuke or even seen him at those times. Gaara tried his best comforting me. I am grateful that he isn't the kind of man who would take advantage of the situation. I knew he still liked me, but with Sasuke around, regardless if he's angry or not, he knew he still can't touch me. And won't.

"He'll come around," Gaara said, his hair of crimson standing out in all directions. He was sitting on my sofa, and I was sitting on an adjacent chair, my face buried in my hands. I remembered the day like the back of my palm: It was quite cold, colder than what it used to be, but no snow was falling. The sun wasn't out, but there was a bright gleam to everything outside. I've just made some _miryenda _for me and Gaara, a term I used ever since Sasuke came, which roughly means 3PM snacks or just plain tea time. Gaara took a loaf of Raisin Bread and got a bite.

"You think s-so? It's been days now… You see him at the i-inn, d-don't you?"

"Yes, sometimes. But he's out mostly on days. The last time I saw him was… yesterday."

"Yesterday? J-just yesterday?" I asked.

"Yes. He was carrying some hoes, hammers, and a basket. Bought a bigger rucksack, too."

"W-what?" I said. The stone again.

Gaara just nodded. "He may be after the stone, like always. But…" Gaara trailed off.

"It's just a m-myth, isn't it?"

"I supp—"

"HINATA! HINATA!" Sakura's voice came bounding in down the street. She was a couple of houses away from me but we heard her like she was just beside us.

"W-wha—?" I asked, bolting the door open the moment I heard her screams.

"It's… it's…" She panted upon reaching my door. "It's Sasu…"

I didn't even need her to finish what she was saying; I was running out of the house and straight to the mine less than a second. I just kept running and running until I reached Lake Mine, where several townspeople have already gathered above the frozen lake to see what happened.

I saw Sasuke being hauled to a stretcher by Naruto and Jiraiya, the woodcutter, and Neji-nii overseeing that he won't get further injuries. Tenten was there as well, and other more people, but I didn't care who was present at that moment anymore. I quickly made my way to Sasuke's side. Seeing him pale and almost bluish drained the blood out of me. I didn't know what was happening, and was confused, as voices chimed in simultaneously above the other.

My next memory would be me seating beside Sasuke; we are at the clinic already, and my cousin had tended to him, but his explanations in medical jargons left me in a haze. All I could think of was his pale color and the last look he gave me back at the inn.

* * *

**Cliché, I know. But I'm having a hard time putting my idea into words. :[**


	9. Harana

**Hmm, thank you for pointing that out. But what I would like to say is that Hinata has **_**seen**_** the sea, but **_**never been into it**_**, meaning, she's never sailed on a ship or such, since she likes to travel, doesn't she? And I think the only way to get out of Mineral Town (Or this time, Konoha) is through boat/sailing/sea/whatnot. But she haven't left Konoha, so she haven't been to the sea, so there. But I shall edit when I can, to make myself clearer, so thank you very much. c:**

**Thank you all so much for the support. Hooray for Naruto and Harvest Moon. c:**

The smell of wine filled the damp air. The days of lamps and night candles are long gone, but it seems to me that the electric bulbs flickered every time I take a look at them. I feel quite dizzy, _nauseated_, and I held the edge of my chair for balance. I shook my head gently to clear away the wobbly feeling I had.

"Naruto says he just found him on the mouth of the cave, unconscious. He called for Jiraiya, who called the doctor in return. It's quite fortunate Naruto saw him."

"It's a good thing Naruto climbs up the mountain, doesn't he? But it's winter, I wonder what he goes up there for."

"I think he's going to mine at the cave. I mean, it's winter, and it's not like he can plant crops or something." Three ladies in front of me.

"Well let's leave Naruto, and go back to Sasuke." Sakura's voice.

"Oh, yes. What happened after that?" Ino's.

"Well, you know. Jiraiya called for Neji. Kurenai heard what happened and the news spread like fire. You know how little this town is." Sakura's again.

"He sure was strong to climb up those 255 levels again." Temari's.

"Actually," Sakura sighed, her head shaking, "They say he actually didn't. Seems like he has gotten the Teleport Stone after all."

Ino and Temari gasped. Other people looked at our direction, but just a few. There were the usual night drinkers, such as Asuma and his night buddies, but in the general the inn was quite deserted. "So it's true? It's not a myth?" Ino asked, her voice inclining towards delight. "He's used the stone to teleport himself back to the surface?"

"That's the rumor alright. I wouldn't like to believe in it, but there's really no way he could've gone up in such a state. I mean, have you seen how _purple_ he was?"

Ino and Temari gasped again. They hadn't seen Sasuke when they were hauling him at the cave, but they sure did visit him at the clinic. I hadn't bothered to join in the conversation. Ironically, Sakura planned this night at the inn for _me._ She said I was too cooped up at the clinic from looking after Sasuke for three days straight, so Tenten agreed to look for Sasuke this one night so that I could have a drink or two with my friends. But I was still feeling sloppy and weak from all the lack of sleep and worry; I don't think a drink with the girlfriends is what I need, but I would never dare disappoint Sakura and her endeavor to lighten me up.

Temari leaned back on her chair, putting her glass of wine of the table. Slices of Cheesecake and Apple Pie littered the surface of the wooden table. She circled the rim of the glass with her finger, sighing. "And the expired turbojolts didn't help at all, did they?"

Ino and Sakura shook their heads and I joined in. The bodigizers had expired a couple of days before Sasuke went into the cave, and they made matters worse to him while he was mining. It was a miracle he found the teleport stone, or else no one would've save him from his fatigue. I don't even think someone will find him at all, unless one goes to the 255th level of the mine, which was unlikely. He would've rot himself to the core and no one would've noticed.

"Neji-nii d-didn't make Sasuke pay for the clinic b-bills because of that r-reason," I added, now joining in at the conversation. If being silent won't make me feel better, then might as well talk my way through the night.

"When will Sasuke be out, anyway?" Ino asked.

"Tomorrow," I replied, taking a sip of the wine Asuma made. Chouji and Shikamaru buy their wine from Asuma, and I don't know why people still buy some here at the inn if they could buy the product from Asuma himself.

"Well that's good news. At least we all now know he's ok, and the incident is over with." Sakura replied.

"Yeah. Oh, and you can invite him for the starry night festival."

All three of us nodded at Ino's words. I sure could do that. It was the 22nd, and if he's going out tomorrow, then he's just in time for the 24th. He sure could use some real food, instead of those soups I bring everyday.

It was late when we decided to go home. I hiked back to my house accompanied by Sakura. She waved goodbye when we turned in at the corner, and I went straight to bed without changing my clothes. It was the first time I felt peace. Sasuke's ok now.

* * *

"_Mayap a abac queca_," I greeted him. My head still spins from the wine from last night, but since I didn't drink that much compared to Ino, I felt quite alright. He just grunted towards me. He doesn't talk much, and it's only the second time I've seen him awake, but I could feel that he's thankful for my presence. Last time he woke up he hadn't talk to me at all despite my attempt, but had gingerly taken every meal I gave him. I don't know if he's still angry at me, but I want to do my best to let him know that he really has no reason to be.

"Good morning to you, too." He said, his tone heavy with his accent and his voice a little louder than a whisper. He sat on his bed, pulling the covers down. He looks so well already, compared when he was brought in here. "I'm going out tomorrow?"

"No, you're going out t-today," I answered him, setting my wicker basket on the bedside table. I haven't brought much food today since he'll be out in the afternoon: just the regular Miso Soup and Grilled Fish.

"Today?" He repeated, bringing his hand to his head. Perhaps it throbbed a little. Suddenly he gasped, took my arm, and asked, "Where's my rucksack? The stone?"

I smiled and eased him back on the pillows. "Relax," I told him, sitting on his bed, "They're all at your room back at the Inn. Shikamaru's making sure no one's going near it." And then I probably looked sad at the mention of the word 'inn', because he answered a tad bit gently.

"I'm sorry at what happened last thanksgiving. I'm taken by surprise, I guess. _Ninu wari naman ing ali mimwa… _but what is the two of you going?"

I laughed at his grammatical errors. He sure does need more time to clear his head. "What's with t-the two of us? W-well… nothing, really. B-but he likes me, and I d-don't." In here I blushed, my voice dropping low, "Y-you know w-who I like…"

It was his turn to laugh. He propped himself up with his elbows and planted a kiss on my temple. "I wonder who that is."

"I t-think you know w-who," I replied, giggling. Then Neji-nii came upon the room, looking a little cheerier.

"Hello, Neji-nii." I said as he nodded to both of us.

"You look better now," Neji announces as he walked over to us. He gave one look at Sasuke's complexion and asked if he was feeling something wrong. Sasuke reported that he was feeling alright, so Neji asked him to walk around the room. Sasuke did so, a bit wobbly at first, but then he was able to walk better and even go on tip toes. Neji nodded, and said that he may leave the clinic that afternoon.

"Remember not to stress yourself a bit, you still need some rest," He reminds Sasuke before going out of the room. Sasuke and I both nodded, and I proceeded in serving us lunch.

"So, would y-you like to come o-over tomorrow night?" I asked as I hand him a bowl of Miso soup. He was strong enough to eat on his own unlike the days before when I had to spoon him some soup. He frowned upon receiving his own container. Seems like he'll miss me nursing over him.

"Tomorrow night? _Para?_"

"For the Starry Night Festival," I replied, taking my own bowl, "Just a simple supper for both of us."

"At night, huh…" He muttered and went into eating.

"Are y-you coming?" I asked, wanting some certainty. And to know if I should cook more food than usual.

"Maybe." Was all he came back with, but his eyes glimmered in an uncanny way.

* * *

I had Stir Fry, Sushi, Stew, a Cake for dessert, and Mixed Latte as a drink for tonight. There was some Ice cream sitting on my freezer as well. I had just finished cooking all of these, and I wiped my brow to get rid of the nasty sweat forming on it. I took one last look on the foods, assuring myself that I had done everything I had needed to do. I wanted to take a bath, but it's nearing 6 PM already, and debated against myself if I should or not. I decided to take the long, hot bath that I wanted, just so I could present myself clean and crisp to Sasuke. I washed the pots and pans that I used as fast as I could. I arrived at my room and saw the clock pronounce 6:05 PM. I better take my shower real fast.

When I was finally done in was almost 6:30, but I checked downstairs in my bathrobe and Sasuke still isn't here. I went back upstairs to put on my usual white long sleeves cotton blouse and my blue jump skirt. I would love to wear my lavender jacket, but since I was just staying at home, these clothes would probably do.

I marched back into the living room and waited for Sasuke to appear. It's quarter to 7 now, and I feel giddy in anxiety. If 8 PM comes and he's still not here, then he would probably not come anymore. The thought made me sad, but that's always the tradition here. After 8PM the door closes, and that's it. I'm sure he's not rude enough to come barging in at my house at midnight.

I climbed back to my room and took my sandals off, mounting up on my bed. I propped up my pillows and leaned back, looking at the clock. It's 7 PM now, and he's still not here. I wonder if he's coming at all?

I closed my eyes and hadn't noticed I dozed off a bit. I was so close to dreaming when suddenly I heard some noises pulling me back to reality. I moved my position father from the window to get back on dreamland, since that's generally where the noise came from, when the cackles suddenly turned into voices, and the creepy silence turned into a guitar strings. Huh? I think I heard Sasuke's voice. …and Gaara's? What in the…

I stood up from my bed and drew my curtains back. Sure enough, Sasuke and Gaara were standing front of my house, the former in a very nice polo and the latter in the same kind of attire, only his long sleeves were rolled up, up to his elbow, because with him was a guitar and he was somehow kind of tuning it, balancing it on one of his leg while it rests on a hump on the ground. Sasuke's polo was short sleeved in the first place, and in his hands were a bouquet of the most beautiful mix of Moon and Toy Flowers. It's the dead end of winter, and I have no idea on where he found those.

"Ready, Gaara?"

Before I could more reflect what was happening, Sasuke started on a song. It sent me Goosebumps.

"W-what are y-you—?" I stammered, opening my window so that they could hear my protest (but in reality, it was so that I could hear the serenade better).

Both of them just smiled at me. I giggled back. Whatever on earth they're doing, it sure is making my heart flutter like cheese. I know the last sentence didn't make sense, but maybe that's what happens when your best friend and your lover sing a song just for you under the starry sky. I leaned on the windowsill, listening to every harmonious tone they make. Sometimes Gaara sings the background, but mostly it was Sasuke who sang the song. I don't know the lyrics, but I knew I heard this song somewhere, somehow. I smiled a goofy smile all throughout the song, and clapped my hands like a seal when they were done with their act. They were laughing as well, kind of embarrassed. I ran all the way from my room into the gate and found them waiting for me.

"Well hello there," Sasuke greeted me with a sheepish grin, handing me the flowers, "I hope you liked the serenade."

"Of c-course I did," I answered, still smiling like crazy. I turned to Gaara and greeted him as well. He nodded back at me, and announced his going.

"H-hey, you're not coming inside?" I asked him, surprised.

"No," he chuckled, "that privilege is pnly Sasuke's. Besides, The Inn's happy hour starts this hour. Don't want to miss the discount." He said and we all laughed, and soon with Sasuke's thank you he was walking down the street along with his guitar.

I ushered Sasuke inside. He sat at the living room while I put the flowers on a vase.

"What on e-earth are you thinking?" I asked him while arranging the flowers.

"Heh. Just a little custom back at where I came from." He said.

"I like it." I replied back, making a makeshift picture frame with my hands onto the flowers I arranged. They look beautiful, so I set them at the center of the table. "Let's eat?"

Sasuke nodded, and both of us sat at the table. We talked, and laughed, and just plain chatted about everything. We spent the night mostly chattering and discussing some wild ideas that we have. It was like the first night he had almost a year ago. Never noticing the time, it was way past midnight when he decided to go home. He stood up and as always, offered to clean the plates for me. As always I refused, so I started piling them up and putting them by the sink. He thanked me for a lovely dinner and announced that he'll be going.

"But you know," he said in a mischievous tone, pushing the chair back to its original place at the table, "The Inn is already closed by now… perhaps you'll have some spare room for me tonight?"

I chuckled nervously. I think I know where this is going.

"W-well, you could always take the sofa like last year,"

"Oh come on now," he grinned and gave me a look which sent some chills running up my spine, "I was hoping I could sleep in something warmer," and with that he suddenly took me and softly kissed me on my lips. He pulled me back and looked at me, as if asking if I were up to it. I looked at him, calm, waiting, and then giggled. I kissed him back and detached myself from him.

"I t-think we could find some warm b-bedsheets upstairs." I answered, and dragged him up all the way to my bedroom.

* * *

**It's the longest I have written so far... eep.  
**


	10. Two Years After

**Your reviews inspire me more and more every day. This is the penultimate chapter of the story, as according to my plan. Haha. I hope I give the story the ending it deserves after putting it on hiatus for two years. I didn't expect to find lots of people who love both Naruto and Harvest Moon. I feel like I found my place here on earth. XD Thank you all! Anyway, on with the story. c:**

I placed the last dishes on the sink as I started to hum another song. Squirting liquid soap on the plates and pans that I used earlier, I gently stroked them with my finger till their ceramic surface was as smooth and as clean as they originally were.

I am now twenty years old, but still living like seventeen. I don't think I've grown much physically, though I've managed to get some curves and flats where they're supposed to be, and Sakura says I'm taller. Plus I've less stutters now, so they say. Still, life has been exactly the same as it used to be.

I don't know how to react when I recall the past seasons. The spring had been an excellent season to welcome someone who came from the dead of winter. The summer… and the fall as well. They had been very kind to me and Sasuke.

_Sasuke…_I whispered his name – _hissed_, actually – adding all the venom and bitterness I had in me. I placed the last dishes on the dish rack and wiped my hands with the kitchen towel hanging about. I sighed.

The morning after the starry night, Sasuke was nowhere to be found. He wasn't beside me when I woke up. Certainly nowhere near my bed, or inside my room, or about the house. He wasn't found inside the town as well. He was simply gone; as if he never happened at all. But he did leave a message on the bedside table, with a beautiful diamond securing the paper on the surface. It says "_Adwang banwa._" I have no idea what it says. I didn't care. He used me, hadn't he? I hate him. I hate him so much. I am glad he left. I am glad he left me, just so to prove that he and I weren't meant to be together.

…not. It's two years since he left me and I still can't get over him. There are still so many nights that I cry myself to sleep, and I just can't help it. I hate the fact that I still love him – him that happened two years ago. I still can't believe how stupid I am falling head over heels to someone I barely knew. I can't believe I fell for a wanderer, who would eventually leave me and, as his title suggests, wander around the world to pursue dreams. I fell and, damn, I fell hard.

"Hina-chan?" Sakura's voice rang outside the house. All of the townspeople gather at the summit to watch the sun rise and greet the new year. Sakura came to fetch me, like she did last year.

"Come on in, Sakura. The door's open." I called from the kitchen, taking my apron off. I smiled as she entered my house, bringing basketful of apples and honey. She had been so supportive ever since Sasuke left. The other townspeople have been sympathetic alright, but after several weeks they all went back into their daily lives. Only Sakura had been nice enough to stay back in time two years ago along with me.

"Good midnight, Hinata. Happy New year!" She said, jumping to hug me.

"Happy New Year to you, too!" I said, hugging her back, the basket swaying wildly, hitting me on my side.

"Oh I'm sorry for that," she said, smiling apologetically, letting me take the container. I assured her that it's no problem, and I offered my sofa while I went upstairs to change my dress. I comb my hair and fixed myself at the bathroom, and the next several minutes we're off to the summit.

* * *

The chilly breeze whipped my hair out of place.

"Why is it so windy tonight?" Sakura called beside me, her eyelashes fighting so hard to protect her eyes from the incoming wind.

"I d-don't know," I replied, fighting the wind myself. Snow had drifted along the wind as well, further lowering the temperature.

"Be careful," Sakura reminded me as I put one step on the creaking wooden bridge. We had just passed Lake Mine and were now half-way through the climb. The bridge creaked again, and I felt that it would never support my weight.

It did.

We gingerly hiked onto the peak after passing through the bridge, and now the wind had seemed to lie down. We could already hear the mutterings of the townspeople.

"Ah, good thing you were safe," Asuma called when he saw us rush in.

"Yes, the Harvest Goddess must have seen over us," Sakura replied, her cheeks flushing pink from the cold. The other people gave a hearty laugh, and Naruto was decent enough to offer his jacket for both of us.

"Y-you take it," I said to Sakura, who just nodded at me. I was a little bit chubbier than her, and her skin was already quite pale, so she needs the jacket more than I do. She took it and thanked Naruto.

"This has yet to be the coldest New Year's Eve yet," Kurenai mused, cuddling close to her husband.

"Sure is," Asuma replied in return, puffing fog out of his mouth. We all huddled closer together. We waited for dusk.

"Are you ready for your wish?" Gaara's voice came from beside me. I could feel his heat emerging from his body. He was looking at me, with an uneven smirk playing on his lips. Wishes… I've learned my lesson from them; you do get what you wish for. I wish for something new and incredible two years ago, and I got it. Only to be taken away from me. So I turned to Gaara and smiled.

"Of c-course," I started, looking at the dark sea that was as wide as the horizon in view, "I wish that you get to keep w-whatever you're wishing for."

With my response he blushed a little, then chuckled, then adjusted the cap that was on his head. He cleared his throat.

"Whatever my wish…? I get my wish granted, and it will never be broken?"

"Never. That's w-what I'm wishing." I told him, sincerely, and started playing with the snow that's building up in my foot. I stomped it for a while, then made some crude circles, then flattened them again with the heels of my shoes. Gaara hadn't reacted. I didn't know if I said a bad thing or not. But that's really what I want this year. He's been such a good friend all these time - I'm thinking of even giving him a chance, now that Sasuke's out of my life.

* * *

"This is it! The year of youth!" Rock lee calls, and we people gather around. Surprisingly, everyone is present; Jiraiya had even the congeniality to come. He was standing near the edge, warning everyone to stay behind him and so we did. Gaara stood on my right and Sakura stood on my left. Beside her was Naruto, then Kiba and Akamaru, and behind us were Neji, Tenten, Ino, Kakashi, and so on. What an incredible sight we must be.

"Here it is," Sakra whispered to me in a sing-songy voice. I shifted my weight, my heart pounding a little stronger than normal. Soon enough the sky turned from prussian blue into a light hearted sky as the sun slowly but surely rose from its slumber. Everyone was silent, each wishing into their hearts content.

I inhaled and sent my wish into a prayer. _This time… whatever Gaara's wish is… let him keep it._

Then I smiled, looking at the sun continue its flight. The other townspeople were finished with their wishes, and were soon gasping in delight with some 'ooh's and 'aah's as the sun's ray filled the sky. Everything was sparkling golden now, and I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

"Happy New year, everyone!" Tsunade shouted, and we, her minions, shrieked in joy. Chouji declared party at his inn, and everyone was invited. Naruto and Kiba were the first to rush down the mountain, racing for the first place. We all laughed at their comical show, and soon we followed after them.

Gaara and I were the last on the trail; we were walking quite slowly in contrast of the other townspeople's joyous pace. I stooped to take a handful of snow on my hand, mindlessly making a ball on my palm.

"What d-did you wish for, Gaara?" I asked out of nowhere, laughing as we saw Lee tumble down the path.

He sighed, looking at the Lake Mine as we passed by it. He seemed to be deep in thought, his hands on his pocket and his eyes staring from one tree to another. He fidgeted in his reply.

"My wish… was your happiness, Hina-chan."


	11. Forever

"One more!" Asuma hazily shouts, pounding his hand on the surface of the table, making the glasses of mugs tinkle, "One more round!" his cheeks were carmine red, and his breath smelled of pressed grapes fermented with time. He gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the glass mug that was half-full. Sitting in front of him was Ino, a sly smile playing across her lips. She, too, had smelt of lavish wine but nowhere near as red as Asuma. Clearly she had beaten him again in wine-drinking – for the third time.

Kurenai frowned as the crowd around the two competitors hollered in festive response. Shikamaru smirked as he took more wine from behind him, Chouji getting more glasses from the rack. We all continued from watching the sunrise at the cliff to the Inn, where a celebration is currently stirring. All of us are around the table where Asuma and Ino were drinking, shouting some encouragement for both of them.

"You can do it, Asuma!" Naruto cheered from behind him, his brows buried in determination. It was as if he was the one who was competing, what with all the focus he exerted. Asuma chuckled offhandedly, in false certainty that he'll "Surely win this time." Ino, on the other hand, was just as reserved as ever, her head stuck up in the air, thinking of the same thing.

Shikamaru and Chouji finished their preparation, and soon the fourth (and probably last, judging from Asuma's look) round of wine-drinking started. 12 glasses to drink, and he (or she?) who consumes everything first wins.

"Ready, set, GO!" Chouji hollered and both contestants started drinking. I took some more cookies from our table and ate while watching the two drink up everything on the table. Everybody's cheering so loud, except for my cousin Neji and Shino, and Kakashi, and some other more people, that adding my own voice wouldn't probably make a difference. I happily munched while I watch Ino defeat Asuma once again, sending everybody in frenzy shrieks.

"She wins! She wins!" Chouji barks, raising Ino's hand in triumph. Asuma slumped forward on the table, causing the glasses to fall and shatter on the floor, then rolled completely off the chair, and hit the ground. Kurenai and Tenten immediately rushed to his side as some laugh and lift him to sit him down.

"Oh just take him to our house, I'll get him fixed up," Kurenai said, waving her hand, and soon Naruto, Kiba, and Kankurou were half-dragging, half-carrying Asuma out of the bar. We laughed at this comical sight, and even with the glasses ruined and Ino beginning to get tipsy, we still had the joyous spirit. But everyone soon announced their going home after helping the bar owners clean up, and what a clean up with did. Every corner of the bar was sparkling. We all smiled and said goodbyes, leaving.

The wind had started going strong again as I made my way back up to my house. Sakura wasn't with me because Naruto had stolen her for some tea time at his house and I didn't let Gaara walk me home because I wouldn't want him walking back to the inn with the growing strength of the snow fall. I shivered in cold and tightened my jacket around me, walking as fast as I can to reach my house, because the wind had suddenly turned into a storm now, and if I hadn't had any shelter then I'd surely be floating literally yonder town.

Ino caught up with me, which gave me a little shiver, since she reeked of wine and I didn't feel like babysitting at the moment. But she insisted on spending some more time at their supermarket, showing me all kinds of brand new products they had. I wondered why she's doing this, as she's never done this to me at all, not even the weekly shopping on Monday afternoons, but then again, she isn't sober, is she?

I was feeling kind of pale and numb already when I reached the house. Ino sure did took a lot of time, making me reach home a little after dinner already. I turned the key to unlock my door after fumbling for them in my pocket, stomping on my boots as I did so to get the snow out. I slowly pushed open the door, smelled something funny, looked, and then gasped.

_Candles. _My mind automatically registers as the flames flickered and danced, casting some eerie shadows on the wall. There were also flowers in heaps, sitting in baskets, littered all over my floor. Flowers that I've never seen before, not even in my father's books, were all over my floor, their beautiful crystal-white petals bright under the spell of the candles. And the scent the flowers gave made me kind of dizzy at first, but then I noticed they strangely complement the scent the candles give out. I walked in further, opening just one light on the living room. It's dark already but I could see perfectly because of the candles; I just did it out of habit. I did not know if I should be glad or what. Of course this is something deemed romantic, but it was all too sudden for me. I didn't know who could've done something like this as I knew we were all at the Inn a while ago and I'm sure I haven't missed someone.

Just as I was about to sit down on the sofa, grateful for the warmth they provide, a knock came from my door. _Who in the world…_I started to question, as no one would dare venture in this kind of weather.

I walked to the entrance as more knocks came. I unfastened the door to open, and stood before me was a man, his face quite hidden in the shadows. Pale, cold skin glistening in the dim light of the candles from behind us, and his eyes – black and unnerving. His hands were gripping the same leather bag he carried the first time he was here.

"S-sasuke?"

I could see his smile even in the shadows. Humble, hazy, apologetic.

He was just standing there, waiting for me to bid him in. I didn't know what to do. The wind had furiously blown some of the candles near the door, and their smoke had given off a very calming scent.

"You let me in last time, exactly two years ago, you know," Sasuke said in an off-handed manner, his voice a little husky. I could imagine his lips cracking when he moved them, and, even though this was the same man who stood on my door three years ago, it feels quite different.

Back then I felt uncertainty, and confusion, thinking the pros and cons if I should let him in, the scandal that would happen to have a stranger upon my premises, but now... everything is dissolved in a mixture of hate, anguish, and wondering.

"C-come in." I said, _defeated_, and he did, still taking his sandals off.

I bolted the door shut and turned to him, when after a few moments there was another rap on my door. I looked at the door, then back at Sasuke again to assure myself that I _did _let him in, and seeing his calm demeanor, I quickly unfastened my door to see more people out in the cold. Sakura, Ino, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru… wait, what? My closest friends crowded inside, entering without my permission.

"Ok, what have you got, wanderer?" Tenten asked, she and Ino, totally sober now, sitting at my sofa, while Sakura stood beside Naruto, who was standing near the dinner table. Sitting on one of the wooden dinner chairs were Neji, Kiba, and Gaara. Shikamaru stood lazily, his hands in his pockets, and Chouji was waltzing into my kitchen, looking for something to eat.

"It should have been a month ago," Ino commented, as if a conversation has started already and we're in the middle of it.

"So you have some stock already?" Naruto asked Ino, something along the lines of interest and curiosity in his eyes.

Ino shook her head, and answered with "Unfortunately we won't be having any stocks for the next six months, cause the weather is still bad and they say that stuff is getting rare already."

"What do you mean, like, manufacturers getting endangered or something?" Kiba asked, feeling a little bare and naked without his canine companion. I wonder where akamaru is, but most of all, I wonder what on earth they're talking about. I would have just asked, if they weren't so fast with their replies that I couldn't butt in at an unruffled way.

"Well if you call them that," Ino answered, leaving Naruto in a frown.

"But you _do_ have them, do you?" Kiba asked Sasuke, who was standing within the circle we made. He smiled and nodded, his cheeks flushed from the mixture of heat and cold.

"Well good thing, after all the efforts we did on these flowers and candles," Kiba replied, leaning back on the chair.

"I should price you for the information you kept asking two years ago," Ino announced in a stern way.

"Oh come on, what are friends for?" Sasuke smirked back, and no one argues with Sasuke when he's smiling.

Sakura raised her brow, then shook her head.

"So there wouldn't be any... that's definitely sad news, but," she dramatically looked at the now half-lit burning candles and the flowers among us, "but let's not mind that _for now_." With the emphasis on the last two words, looking at Sasuke. With this the others either cleared their throats of shifted their seats, as if giving a cue or something. I finally had the courage and chance to break their seemingly definite conversation.

"Wha...what is happening?" I asked, while everyone fell silent, "S-sakura? I thought you and Naruto were… what's with all these flowers and candles and stuff? Y-you guys have something to d-do with these, right?"

Tenten laughed, and stood up. A hand on her hips, she laughed again and shook her head.

"We'll be outside when you need us, Sasuke," She said, already walking out of my house.

"We'll freeze to death," Chouji commented, having found no chips or whatsoever in the pantry.

"Ah yes, my place, then." Sakura said, giggling. They soon all nodded, bid some goodbyes and good lucks and we're-here-in-case-violence-happens.

"I guess I get to keep my new year wish," Gaara whispered in my ear before leaving. His... wish? My happiness?

Soon Sasuke and I were left completely.

I was feeling blank and out of place, and the scent made me sleepy all the more. There really isn't much flame, but with the recent hot breaths I felt like my fireplace was ablaze.

Sasuke stepped closer to me, his hand still gripping his bag. With the look he gave me I felt like he wanted to kidnap me or something, so the moment he stepped another foot closer I closed my eyes and slapped him.

His eyes widened, speechless; surprised.

"How the hell.. how.. how dare y-you!" I said, tears forming on my eyes, my vision going into a gaussian blur of orange and red, "After two years… after you… you u-used me.. and—"

"I said after two years, hadn't I?" Sasuke asked, still in shock, "Haven't you read it? Two years? _Adwang banwa?_"

_W-what? That message he left at the bedside table with the diamond? "_How the hell should I know t-that's what it meant?"

Sasuke sighed, and fiddled with his bag. "I thought you knew, I'm sorry. Ino… I asked Ino about something, and she… she told me that they will have no stock in the supermarket, so I had to get it myself…"

"G-get what yourself?" I asked, backing, a little suspicious of his words. I have no idea what he's saying.

Before speaking he looked at me straight in the eyes, and had his hand grabbed something from inside his bag.

"It took me two years, just as I speculated, two travel to the forest and take it myself, and… All I'm saying is I'm sorry, and if you'd love me again, just this one time, I'd be forever yours to keep…" he muttered, still looking at me with flushed cheeks, from the mixture of heat, and cold, and embarrassment, and blush.

"I'd be forever here, Hinata," he whispered again, "If only, will you…"

He took out his hand from the bag, his eyes dropping low in anticipation and nervousness, and soon I saw what he had been looking for and trying to get for me these two years.

I looked at him, and in his hand, was a beautiful, breath-taking Blue Feather that glistened within candlelight: _Will you marry me?_

**Author's notes: For those who don't play the game, Blue Feather is like a Wedding ring. You know, something you need when proposing. Haha. And in this chapter Hinata seems like a bit ooc, but you know, I really don't like the stuttering, weak, uncertain Hinata anymore. If you're updated with the manga, she's grown quite a fighter out of herself already, no?**

**I hope you enjoyed my story. Thank you very much, everyone! I feel so happy. **


End file.
